


we have wings

by RedLights



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffy I guess?, mostly just ramblings about their life together, no plot anywhere to be found, snapshots of free people being free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLights/pseuds/RedLights
Summary: This is just gonna be me posting drabbles and one-shots of Dizzee and Thor that will hopefully be somewhat cohesive. Like a story, but without the plot, because I'm too overwhelmed with my love for them to perform any higher brain functions. Rated M for smut, coming soon.





	we have wings

Blue is a cool color, Dizzee obviously knows this, which is why Thor's eyes are so confusing. The ice blue of his irises is clear and sparkling, mesmerizing - Dizzee watches the way the color darkens when he gives Dizzee one of those looks, and the way the intense blue seems to hold oceans when he's talking about art. But blue is a cool color, and Thor is anything but. Even in the dark chill of the tunnels at night he's like an ember, Dizzee thinks, always glowing with something warm and bright and immediate. His eyes, when they meet Dizzee's, are not a cool blue. They are very, very warm. Even though there's a color called Arctic Ice that matches them perfectly, Thor's eyes seem to hold heat. Dizzee can explain this away, probably, or discover a Rumi poem that makes sense of it, but he never really feels like trying to figure it out. He likes to soak in the way Thor's ice-blue eyes can somehow melt him, and it's almost like the glory of the impossibility would be lost if there was an explanation.

Thor is really a whole mess of contradictions. He's so intensely masculine, all thick bands of muscle and hard contours, but he's also soft, fleshy and malleable and almost-feminine-but-not-entirely in a way that Dizzee thinks is absolutely fucking beautiful. Dizzee is built just like his father, long, hard, and lean, and he always wonders that his sharp angles could fit so well with Thor's sturdy softness. He'd chalk it up to "opposites attract", but he had the feeling that although their souls were a jumble of complementary colors, they weren't opposites at all.

He spends a lot of time running his fingertips over the peaks and slopes of Thor, collarbones and hip bones and the tip of his nose and the edge of his jaw, examining his topography like a blind man trying to picture something vast and complex. The landscape of white and pink and soft and hard is a source of endless fascination to Dizzee; he's always exploring the map laid out before him, brushing over its features and imagining the molten core beneath the skeleton. Thor lets him, warm-cool blue eyes fixed on the thin fingers passing over his body in incomprehensible patterns. Dizzee knows he's tracing the fiery currents running beneath Thor's skin, Thor only knows that he quivers at the touch.

Dizzee's fingers stop lightly on the juncture of Thor's ribcage, below his breastbone, and he wishes that maybe he could push them open like double doors and finally see what glows and pulses behind them, that pink and red warmth that the bones so inadequately protect, that's always seeping through into the outside world. Thor's heart pumps something more than blood through his veins and it flows out through his pores, running over everyone around him, and Dizzee knows that he's not the only one to have been wrapped up in that liquid energy, covered in its light. Thor draws everyone in. But Dizzee draws him in, too, he thinks. This mesmerizing boy was as wrapped up in Dizzee as Dizzee was in him, somehow. They are distinct, but not separate, not since they met and started to tangle into each other. Never separate.


End file.
